Power supply is a necessary basic equipment for operating various electric equipment or information products. Because of the requirement of miniaturization of various electric equipments or information products, small volume and high power have been a design consideration in the development of the power supply. In addition to the design consideration, another key point of the power supply is about heat-dispersing. There are many electronic elements positioned in the power supply, and thus when all these electronic elements are operated, a lot of heat will be produced. However, if the produced heat cannot be effectively removed, the temperature within the housing of the power supply will become higher and higher and result in influencing the efficiency of the power supply and the life of the electronic elements.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a sectional drawing showing the structure of the heat-dispersing module of the traditional power supply. Take a power supply with ATX (Advanced Technology expanding) standard as an example. The power supply includes a housing 11, a heat-dispersing fan 12, a printed circuit board 13, a plurality of electronic elements 14 and one or more heat sinks 15. The heat-dispersing fan 12 is mounted in the housing 11 for blowing the hot air out of the housing 11 through a vent area (not shown) when the power supply is operating or attracting the air from outside of the housing 11. In addition, the printed circuit board 13 has a first surface 131 and a second surface 132, wherein on the first surface 131, there are many electronic elements 14 mounted thereon. Because most of the electronic elements 14 will produce heat when operating in the power supply, they become the main heat sources of the power supply. However, the printed circuit board 13 is directly fixed on the bottom surface of the housing 11, and the second surface 132 of the printed circuit board 13 is only about 8.5 mm away from the bottom surface of the housing 11.
For solving this problem, there always includes one or more heat sinks 15 mounted on the first surface 131 of the printed circuit board 13, wherein the location of the heat sink 15 is preferably to contact the electronic elements 14 radiating large amount of heat. The heat sink 15 can conduct the heat generated by the operating electronic elements 14 to the inner space inside the housing 11 for being blown out by the airflow driven by the fan 12 so as to achieve the heat-dispersing efficiency.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which is a schematic view showing the structure of the housing of the power supply with ATX standard in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 2, the housing 11 of the power supply has six surfaces, wherein the top surface 111 is opposite to the bottom surface 112 and a first side surface 113 is opposite to a second side surface 114. The housing 11 further includes a meshed portion 115, one or more first vent areas 116 and one or more second vent areas 117, wherein the meshed portion 115 is formed on the first side surface 113 of the housing 11, the first vent area 116 is formed on the second side surface 114 of the housing 11 and the second vent area 117 is formed on the top surface 111 of the housing 11 and opposite to the first surface 131 (not shown) of the printed circuit board 13. Furthermore, the heat-dispersing fan 12 is mounted next to the meshed portion 115 and attracts the airflow from the first and second vent areas 116, 117 through the operation thereof so as to maintain the air requirement for the system (not shown) and produce an efficient airflow for dispersing the heat inside the power supply.
However, it still has a problem of unable to increase the heat-dispersing efficiency for the traditional power supply. Please refer to FIG. 3, which is a schematic view showing the flowing direction of the airflow as the power supply with ATX standard is operating. When the power supply with ATX standard is positioned in the system (not shown) and operating, an effective airflow Q1 passing through the first vent area 116 is generally employed to disperse the heat produced at the heat source inside the power supply, and because the second vent area 117 is close to the system processor, another airflow Q2 is employed to maintain the air requirement of the system. But, within the traditional power supply with ATX standard, because the effective airflow Q1 passing through the first vent area 116 will be influenced by the airflow Q2 passing through the second vent area 117, the amount of the first effective airflow Q1 is difficult to increase so that the whole heat-dispersing efficiency of the power supply will further be influenced.
Therefore, how to overcome the defects described above and develop a power supply having a better heat-dispersing efficiency is really a priority for the industry.